The present invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly to ice and water dispensers located on the outer surfaces of the doors of refrigerators. As is well known, a refrigerator may be provided with an ice dispenser and a water dispenser. Such dispensers typically are mounted in a front panel of a refrigerator door. In a side-by-side refrigerator, the dispenser generally is located in the freezer compartment door. Each dispenser typically has a lever, actuator button, or actuator pad disposed at the rear most surface of the housing into which a glass or cup can be inserted for filling. A glass may be pressed against the actuation button, pad, or lever, thus activating the dispensing of water or ice cubes, as desired.
Typically, the dispenser has a cavity that is inset into a door of the refrigerator. The inset cavity of the dispenser takes up valuable storage space within the inner compartment. This storage space is further compromised when an actuator and other circuitry is located at the rear side of the dispenser cavity.
Additionally, dispensers located within a door compartment have a cavity which receives only limited size beverage containers. For example, a typical water and ice dispenser can receive a beverage glass that holds 12-16 ounces of fluids but not a thermos, cooler, or large capacity beverage glass such as a 48-ounce or 64-ounce cup.
Dispensers typically have another problem with showering the user with ice chips and water spray when the dispenser is being used. This is mostly due to the fact that an ice chute and water tube are located out of sight up above the control panel for the dispenser and therefore a user cannot see exactly where to locate the container which is to be filled. Then, ice chips or water spray splatters about. Thus, it is desirable to have a dispenser which reduces splattering ice chips and water and helps the user to determine proper location of the container for dispensing.
Another problem with typical dispensers is that the ice chute door is typically opened and closed with an electrical solenoid. The solenoid is usually relatively noisy, creating an electric buzz or snap sound as the solenoid actuates, causing the dispenser door to open or close. Additionally, solenoids have a relatively high power consumption. Therefore, it is desirable to have an ice chute door which is operable with less power consumption, and less noise.
A further problem with typical dispensers is that they leak air between the ice box and the ice chute. This is mostly because of manufacturing variances in parts. This in turn causes cold air loss, and moisture/ice buildup. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce air leak between the ice chute and the ice box.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved water and ice dispenser for a refrigerator.
Accordingly, one feature or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that allows for increased storage capacity behind the ice and water dispenser.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that accommodates large cups, water bottles, pitchers, thermoses, coolers, etc.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser which helps a user to locate the receiving container in the proper location and also helps to reduce splatter or spray of ice chips or water on the user.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that has a lower power consumption and a quieter ice chute door.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is reduced air leak between the ice chute and the ice box.
One or more of these or other features or advantages will become apparent from the following specification and claims.